One more look at you
by madelinear
Summary: Moulin Rouge, kinda sad, kinda happy. Lyric fics (which I loooooooove to write) happy ending... or is it?


One more look at you  
By *Sugar Princess*  
  


Disclaimer: Not a thing in this story belongs to me, except for maybe Christian's mattress.  
Lyrics: "One more look at you" words and music by Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher, sung by Barbra Streisand on the 'A Star Is Born' CD.  
A'sN: I heard this song and had to write this. It's mostly fluff, and I wrote it down quickly, so most likely it's not that great. But hey, I like it, so, you wanna flame, go on ahead. Enjoy putting down a poor little girl down. MEANIES!  
  
  
  
Christian eased himself into his bed. His old joints creaked; his vision, blurry; his hearing, echoing.  
  
Settling into his bed, he felt a strange calm come over him. With his calm came a small desire ... one to allow memories to come.  
  
Christian felt the time was right ... the memories had been banished for so long now.  
  
With the memories came painful questions and realizations ... ones that had nagged at Christian incessantly for the past few decades.  
  
  
What would he have done if he had known his time with her was to be so short? Would he have kissed her more? Whispered that he loved her more often?  
  
He had never forgiven himself for not using time to his advantage while he could have. How could he have not realized the end was near?  
  
  
With a long sigh, he let it pass. He was sick of being angry. He'd been angry with her; angry at certain, specified people; and angry at the world, before finally settling on himself. The blame was placed on him- it was all his fault.  
  
_With one more look at you  
I could learn to tame the clouds  
And let the sun shine through  
Leave a troubled past and I might start anew  
I'll solve the mysteries if you're the prize  
Refresh these tired eyes_  
  
He conjured an image of her. His timeless, ageless Satine. Her skin, so pale and delicate, still smooth. Her eyes, such a sweet blue, still sparkling with youth. Her lips, so red and full, still the vibrant. Her flaming hair, so silky and luxurious, still the same dark fire.  
  
Would her touch still be the same, after all these years? Sweet, soft? Would it still be as hungered after as had been- and was?  
  
_With one more look at you  
I might overcome the anger  
That I've learned to know  
Find a peace of mind I lost so long ago  
Your gentle touch has made me strong again  
And I belong again_  
  
Would she still be making him feel brilliant? Would she still be praising his writing? Would she be able to cheer him up with a flash of her dazzling smile?  
  
_For when you look at me  
I'm everything and more I had dreamed I'd be  
My spirit feels like a promise  
I won't be alone  
We'll love and live more  
Love and live forever_  
  
An angry, gnarled fist slammed into the mattress. The world had been deprived of this talented, stunning beauty.  
  
He had been deprived of her.  
  
She had had so much to give. So many things had been left unsaid.  
  
Yet those tree words- the most important of all- had not. He had told her. She knew.  
  
"_Je t'aime, Satine_." He murmured.  
  
Christian drifted off to sleep- but it was not the sleep of dreams, but the sleep of eternity.  
  
He was in a thick fog, yet all Christian's mind accepted was the fact that someone was singing. Somewhere, someone was singing. A lovely, silver voice. One you could listen to for an infinity and never tired of.  
  
Somewhere in the dim recesses of Christian's memory, a spark lit.  
  
It was Satine's voice.  
  
The farther he walked, the louder it became.  
  
_"With one more look at you  
I'd learn to change the stars  
And change our fortunes too."_  
  
He could now see a flicker of light, and he hurried towards it. The closer he got, the brighter it became. Soon, it was many colors and bright.  
  
As he neared, a swell of familiarity washed over him.  
  
It was the Elephant.  
  
And there, in the shadows of the balcony, was a figure. Swaying as she sang, she stood just out of clear vision.  
  
What was he thinking. Duh, he knew who it was, why was he acting like this was all one big mystery?  
  
Because he couldn't risk another broken heart.  
  
He ran through the doorway and up the stairs, always following the voice. Through the brightly lit and cheerily painted halls and finally to the shiny wooden door with plaque that had 'Satine' swirled across it.  
  
He threw open the door, and there she stood.  
  
Christian could not move. He was blinded by her beauty. How he had missed her ... and he didn't think he would be able to survive her disappearing again.  
  
Satine, unaware of Christian's inner torment- or perhaps aware and finding it amusing- smiled and continued to sing.  
  
_"I'd have the constellations paint your portrait too  
So all the world might share this wondrous sight  
The world could end each night"_  
  
Christian walked forwards as if in a trance. Satine held out her hand and took his.  
  
For a moment, her voice wavered as she looked deep into his eyes. With one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his. She sang softly into his ear.  
  
_"With one more look at you  
with one more look at you."_  
  
Christian was in Satine overload. The sight of her, the scent of her, the sweetness of just being around her.  
  
When she pulled away, Christian saw the emotion in her eyes.  
  
_"I want one more look at you."_


End file.
